We're in this together
by Oustiti
Summary: Based on the episodes 'Shadowed Past' and 'Impact'. Manly about Nightcrawler and Rogue. Please review, don’t be too hard it’s my first X Men EVO fiction. I do not own any of the charachters. CHAP 4 NEWLY ON!
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Nightmares that make a chill run down your spike**

_A cold chill ran true the abandoned castle. Who ever you would ask to describe it, they would all say the same: it looked like the Frankenstein castle. Nothing was less true; it was just like the Frankenstein castle. Till the last detail, till the detail of creating monsters. Till the part were an innocent's soul became demons who were feared and hated by everybody.  
"Monster! What have you done to him!" a voice sneered. A capped woman ran out with something in her arms. Something she desperately tried to protect, something she cared for, something she wanted save. She was running for 'his' life. Wolfs were chasing them, she kept running, he was gaining up on her. She couldn't let him take her away from her again. She stood on a bridge. The wolfs who ha been persuading her all the way getting closer every second. She try to protect him. They got a hold her cloths ripping she lost her balance and the package slipped out of her hands. She fell down desperately crying for what happened, the baby she had in her arms slipped away from her down to the water. "NO!" she yelled as if she feared a part of her would die. Cries of a helpless child, whose live, changed for ever that night. Drak…deep…. cold….. fear and then nothing._

A young mutant boy was turning around restless in his bed. He was feverly, sweating all over his body. Turning around and around hoping it would stop.

_He was walking at the new mark destruction, alone just as the letter had said. Not a living creature, just trash "Okay szo I'm here." he yelled doubtfully. Nothing…then a voice"Hallow Kurt." He turned around seeing the same caped women as in the dream he had just a second ago "You're the one in Rogue's dreams. Vho are you? Vhy don't you shov yourself." he screamed getting angry. "You already know me son!" the caped woman took of her cape showing her face. Mystique "No, no it'sz impossible…Vhat happened to me? Vhy didn't you…" he started to scream.  
Out of nothing Blob jumped in front of him Quicksilver and Toad appeared out of nothing as well surrounding him.  
"Get out!" Mystique yelled angry.  
"Wow party go fur boy, this conversation is over." Quicksilver said.  
"Get out of here, all of you!" Mystique yelled furiously.  
"No can do boss lady. We've got higher orders." Quicksilver respond and snapped his fingers. Toad shot his tongue at Kurt who teleported just in time.  
"I've got him!" Toad said hopping after him on one of the hooks of the machines. Kurt ported away of him once more and then concentrating on Mystique.  
"Vhat kind of game is this Mystique?" He yelled confused, he didn't like what was happening: Mystique clammed to be his mother, she had said to come alone and now he was facing the whole brotherhood on his one. When he looked at Mystique he saw a other feeling then hate in her eyes for the first time since he met her. For the first time she looked concerned, frightened. He then got her motioning, but one second too late though. When he looked in front of him he saw Toad swinging his way on the hook he was sitting on. Before he could do a thing he was knocked of off the building and fell down. And then dark_

_"It just made me feel better that's all…" 'even if it was just so short.'_

_"EITHER YOU GET HER OUT OF HERE OR I WILL!"_

_"Rogue it's the right thing. You knov it is!" Kurt said motioning with his arms.  
"No I won't do it!" Rogue said turning around to leave. Nightcrawler caught up with her trying to reason with her.  
"If you don't help her this will hunt your for the rest of your live. Proof that you're not like her." He asked with a begging expression, he finally seemed to get true. Rogue went to Mystique looking at her with a thoughtful expression. But then Rogues expression changed suddenly and she start screaming and pushed the statue of Mystique down. Kurt couldn't believe it he teleported down. A second, just this one single second too late, too slow. It was his fold. He hadn't aim well. "NO!" Kurt yelled as Mystique scattered into million pieces. He ported down at the beach falling to his knees crying. He felt himself falling, again and again. He had been too late to save her and now there would be no one to save him…. Darkness…_

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Kurt yelled as he fell out of his bed, sweating and screaming.

"What the hell is happening here?" a low voice gowned as the lights went on a few figures entered his room. They were shocked by what the saw. Kurt, the young blue elf everybody in the institute loved, totally freaked out. He sad on the ground his eyes widened, breathing heavily, looking terrified and his fur of his face wet of tears.

"You okay elf?" Logan asked. He turned for grumbling highly annoyed mutant (because he was waked from his precious sleep) to a concerned father figured friend in seconds. They all ran to the blue mutant who was looking terrible and clearly still didn't got what was happening. A strong hand helped him to sit straight.

"Ow my god, are you okay Kurt?" a voice beside him asked. He blinked a few times to see what was happening. He was sitting on the ground trapped in his blanked. Logan was offering him support and helped him sit up. Kitty was sitting on her knees beside him looking worried as well. Scott, Jean and Evan were standing around them.

"Go get the professor!" Logan said to Scott.

"Right." he said running out of the room.

"Someone should get some water." Jean said.

"I'm on it." Evan responded leaving for the kitchen.

"You alright elf? Kurt?" Logan asked looking at him worried.

Kurt was still breathing heavily not able to speak yet so he just weakly nodded and he closed his eyes again to get control of himself. The next thing he knew was he felt being lift up and putted back in his bed. Logan had carefully picked him up and laid the kid in his bed. Evan came in with a can of water and a glass. Kitty sat on the end of the bed carefully but tender brushing a bit of hair out of Kurt's face. "Here drink a bit!" Jean said offering him the glass Evan had passed her. Kurt took it shaking but it slipt out of his hand and fell on the ground spilling the water over the carpet.

"I'm terribvly sorry!" Kurt mumbled shaking.

"It's just water don't worry elf!" Logan said and picked it up and refilled it.

"Let me do it." Kitty said taking the glass form Logan and helping Kurt to drink a bit. He had calmed down a bit by now.

"So care to tell us what happened kid?" Logan asked.

"It'sz nothing. Just a bad dvream." He mumbled shaking.

Scott came running in with professor Xavier. "Scott said there was something wrong with Kurt?!" he said mildly in panic but keeping his calm.

"Itsz fine professor. I'm okay, I've just had a bad dream." Kurt said shaming to dead.

"You don't look fine to me elf!" Logan said.

"I'm fine veally it was just a bad dream."

"It must have been a very bad one then." Logan said not buying it.

"It doesn't matter. We're here for you now Kurt!" Kitty said giving him a hug.

"Thanks but veally I'm fine." He repeated taking a look at all the people who were standing around his bed. They were his family. Since he had left Germany to come to the institute they were his new family. They were all there expect she.

The professor looked at the blue demon like mutant youngster for a while, then it struck him. "Alright, this is quite enough. It seems Kurt is alright now so no reason to stay all up. You all have school tomorrow and it' s very late. Come everybody to bed now." He said

"You sure you're fine Kurt?" Kitty asked tenderly once more.

"Yeah veally Kitty. It's nice to ask but I'm alvight it vas just a bad dream."

"Alright see you in the morning then." she said following the rest out "Good night Kurt." she said and putted off the light as she left as last and quietly closed the door.

------

"Do you really think he's alright Xavier?" Logan asked worried he never saw the little elf so freaked out before.

"I don't know." the professor answered.

"You got…" he hesitated "…you know a look in his mind?" Logan asked doubtfully.

"Very briefly." The professor answered "But his memories and the shock were still to high to be able to read his mind totally."

"So what did you see? What was it about? I mean I never saw our little blue boy so freaked out before."

"It was about his past and about Mystique."

Logan let out a groan "We should have made sure she had never told him. It' only brought pain to him. Even after her death she keeps torturing him."

"No it's not that Logan; the first part of the boy's dream was about his urged to know about his past but the second was about the lost chances."

Logan looked questionly at the professor.

"He wanted get to know his past Logan, just as you. But to know his past he had to know his mother."

"Mystique" Logan growled.

"Yes indeed. But with Mystique gone forever now all those chances are taken away from him. Beside I'm sure he felt guilty that he couldn't save her."

"But he never said a word about it!" Logan complained.

"Kurt is much more sensitive and vulnerable then he wants to show Logan. He really cares."

"Well it's clear to everybody in the house that he was sad and that he is angry with Rogue but that he's having such a horrible nightmares about it…it's almost like…"

"Yours? Yes it is. I can assure you that. You and Kurt have been in a lot of similar situations Logan, you do have a lot in common."  
"Yes but he was only a kid back then!"

"Indeed and it comes back to hunt him now in his dreams."

Logan gave an other low grown of anger and frustration because he felt helpless. He knew how hard it was to fight inner demons. Kitty had helped him fight a few of his own and Kurt had helped. Logan felt terrible now that he didn't know how to help the kid in his turn.

"You know Logan maybe you should try to talk to him once, as you said you two have been in similar situations maybe you can give him the comfort that he needs right now, a father figure could maybe do him some good now." Xavier suggested.

"It's not a father he needs right now but a _sister_!" Logan answered with a snore

-----

Rogue couldn't breath, as she felt smacked in the face. She had been hiding and ears dropping all the time and Logan knew, he had to, he wouldn't have said it otherwise. When the scream had been heard she was the first one to wake up because she had had exactly the same dream. It was logic though, she had touched Kurt a few times and not only absorbed his powers but his memories as well. The worst off all was that the powers disappeared after a while but the memories lingered on and the bad ones kept grieved in her mind not letting go. When she heard they were gone she broke down falling on her knees snobbing. Her face buried in her hands grieving. When she had pushed Mystique of off the cliff she had thought it would be her saviour but she was wrong. She had never been so wrong, she had not only killed her mother but she had killed her self even more. She had thought it would be a way out but it had lead her to a dead end. And worst of all she was taking Kurt along in her way down. He had never done anything to her, worst even; he had been the one who had always been there for her and she was destroying him, slowly turning him into the thing she hated he most….. herself. She was his worst nightmare, she was the worst nightmare of the only person who ever cared for her.

------

****

**Authors note:** If you see spelling mistakes in the Kurt texts, that's on purpose. I'm not sure but as far as I picked up in my German classes: the 'w' becomes a 'v', there are a lot of 'z' sounds between it which you pronouns as 'tZ' (I kinda like the sound of the Z's in German), sometimes a 'v' in place of a 'r' as well and well yeah some other things I have no idea how to put the in the texts. Anyway, this is my first X-Men fic so please don't be too hard. I do hope you like it more is coming. Please review.


	2. Chap 2: Comfort from unexpected friends

**Comfort from unexpected friends**

"So you're like alright, right?"

"Yes Kittzy, I'm fine hov many times do I have to repeatz it?!"

"Just checking Kurt." Kitty said waving her hands in front of her to calm him "It's just…you know like we've seen a lot and been true a lot as X-Men but yeah well yesterday, well it was like I never saw you like that freaked out." Kitty said not knowing very well which words to use.

"I juszt had a bad dream and I didn't sleep vell last nights that's all I won't die of it." Kurt protested.

"If it had only been the sleep I wouldn't worry so much: you hardly eat, you barley sleep you are almost not talking…"Kitty started counting on her fingers.

"…and he's not joking as usual!" Evan filled in while joining them at the kitchen table.

"You guys are vay over reacting!" Kurt protested. "I'm fine!" he said agitated and clearly irritated . On that moment Rogue came in the kitchen. Kurt who had been willing to make a whole explanation of reasons why they should stop acting so over protective, dropped his thoughts from the moment he saw his 'sister' "You knov vhat, never mind." He started "I have better things to do then argue vith you, see you guys later!" he said taking a apple, which he probably wouldn't eat anyway, and porting away before anyone could say a thing.

---

Rogue who had just entered saw Kurt porting out of the room from the moment he saw her. He had given her a fitly, hateful look she had never seen on his always so jolly face…except when he looked at her, his own sister who had betrayed him as no one ever had done. They one person on the institute of who she had always though that he wouldn't be able to hate, who didn't even hated his own mother who had left him to die looked at her with a expression that said in more then a million way that he hated her. She couldn't take much more of this. She felt her eyes growing wet and bit her lip looking to the ground

"I'm not hungry anyway…" she mumbled to the two other teens who had been starting at her willing to say something but not finding the guts to interfere. She headed to the open window, which let a small fresh gust of spring wind in the room, and climbed out willing to be out as quick as quick as she could and to be sure no one would bother her. She wasn't planning on going to school, nor to train at the institute, she had lost every interest in no matter what. Nothing could get her attention anymore; she felt lifeless, life tired…

---

Evan and Kitty just exchanged sorrowful look. Everybody in the maison knew Kurt and Rogue had problems, but no one dared talking to them about it. Kitty had once tried to talk to Rogue because she knew Rogue didn't like Jean so she was the only one left able to do the task. But Rogue had started to yelled at her and insult her and every time they tried to talk to Kurt he turned away from them more and more so they had stopped trying afraid that he would fully isolate himself from everybody, out of their reach. They could do nothing else then wait and hope thing would come back to normal even if they knew that it would ask a miracle for it to happen.

------

Kurt had had a horrible day at school, well maybe not horrible, everything seemed horrible to him these days. Kitty and Evan had been following him all around as loyal friends and he had ignored them as much as he could. Amanda had been the only one to who he had said a word during the entire day, and then the reason had been to cancel their date of this week-end. She had token it very well, Kurt knew Kitty had told her about what had happened and Kurt was great full for that although he didn't showed it. Amanda had been the best girlfriend a guy could have wished for; she just had smiled and said she understood. Now he had finally managed to get Kitty and Evan of off his back and he was walking back to the institute. Actually he still had 2 lessons before school was over but he didn't cared at least he would be able to be alone for a few moments. Who would try and stop him? Kitty and Evan didn't have the same classes the two next hours so they would only know that he was skipping school when it was too late to stop him. And at the institute he would just teleport in and no one would ever know. He could just as well just teleport to his room right away but he enjoyed the moment of peace and quite during his little walk. The soft spring breeze calming him a bit and giving his thoughts the chance to linger of.

"Yo, fuzzbal skipping classes? That's not very heroic is it?"

Kurt looked up briefly seeing just as he thought: Toad. But he ignored him and just kept walking away.

"Someone is in a bad mood, yo!" Toad said hoping at his side to walk beside him "What's got stuck in your fur, blue boy?"

Kurt just tried to ignore him but couldn't help it and gave him a brief pist off look.

"Yo, what's up nightcreeper? You sick or something? Normally you would have at least taken fighting positions with me." Toad said not willing to let a chance as this slip his fingers just like that.

"Vhat the hell vould you care, all you care for is your ovn sorry ass!" Kurt snapped back a bit more aggressive then he had meant.

"Sorry for asking, yo!" Toad answered just as snappy "But don't feel flattered blue boy it's just if you were sick it would be a piece of cake taking you down!" Toad continued.

"Get lost Toad. I don't feel like fightzing right nov." Kurt said his depression catching up with him again.

"But what if I did?" Toad said on a quite mysterious way still following him.

"I vould just port avay." Kurt answer not looking at him anymore, trying to ignore him what proofed itself harder then he had thought.

"You can't port away when I do this!" Toad said and jumped on Kurt's back in hope to pin him down. Kurt how ever didn't feel like messing around and form the moment he saw Toad jump at him he kicked him off harder then he would usually in a casual fight. Toad went flying back against a bunch of gar bridge cans in the dead end ally, luckily there were no people near watching them.

"Yo, there is really something seriously bothering you!" Toad concluded as he stood up painfully grabbing his stomach.

"Yes there is Toad. Hov gallant of you to notice, nov vould you mind just leaving me alone!" Kurt snapped back.

"Yo, sorry fluffy I didn't knew that the lost of the boss lady meant that much to you." Toad said still lightly recovering of the unexpected kick.

"Vhat?" Kurt exclaimed feeling as he was slammed in the face by surprise.

"Yeah yo, that is the reason you're so down right? You're mom in a million pieces, yo. I just tried to lure your attention to something else." Toad said positioning himself to jump away.

"Vait. Hov do you knov?" Kurt said feeling much more alive then he had been during all the day.

"Know what yo?"

"That she vas my mom and that…" Kurt just couldn't go further, he couldn't say the words fearing that if they came over his lips it would kill her for real. Hoping that everything was just a bad dream and fearing it would be real if he said the words.

"I just know yo." Toad said hopping away. But Kurt ported right in front of him stopping him

"Vait Todd, please." Kurt plaid.

Toad looked at him from his hopping position thinking it over. He then sighed and stood up. "Alright yo, calm down fuzz ball no reason to get all that familiar. I warn you yo I don't know much, but what do you wanna know yo?"

"Everything!"

---

"So the entire Brotherhood knovs I'm Mystique's son?" Kurt asked in disbelief while supporting against the wall of the narrow street while listening to Toad who was sitting on the gar bridge can.

"Yeah basically everybody, yo. Everybody who was there the night at the new mark destruction. When we came to get you, we were just there when Mystique said it. And believe me yo, you weren't the only one in for a surprise. We were so shocked that it took us a while to actually attack. It is also the reason that we didn't came back to get the statue when you came snitching it." Toad explained.

Kurt looked at the ground "Maybe you had better done thatz." He sighed a slight feeling of guilt taking over again, he could have saved her.

"Yeah who would have thought Rogue would be that piss at her, yo!" Toad commented.

"You knov that as vell?"

"Oeps" Toad mounted knowing it had slipped him.

"Hov do you knov that as vell?" Kurt asked suspicious.

"Hehe, I didn't say a thing yo, don't know about what you're taking man." He corrected himself, Wanda would zap him.

"Toad!" Kurt said threatening.

"Alright yo, no reason to get all upset. Wanda made a deal with witch: she would have to tell us everything that happened later on so that we knew if Mystique was back or not."

"Did Vanda even ever told you she vas helping me?" Kurt asked suspicious.

"No man, I just had happened to hear that stuff yo." Toad said grinning innocently.

" Vov, so far for privet life. If even your enemies knov everything." Kurt sighed with a small smile.

"Yo, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right." Toad said grinning.

Kurt who had been smiling a minute ago sadly understood his depressive feelings had caught up with him again and his smile left as he looked down.

"Yo, listen blue boy, you know I can see why you're upset but I can picture why Rogue did it." He continued "I think you should like talk to her, yo. If you're getting me. Give her a chance to say what she felt and tell her what is playing in your mind. Talk about it make peace and live on yo."

Kurt looked at Toad thoughtfully: was it a good idea to take advice of his archenemy? Then a small smile crept on his face.

"Well anyway I've got to get going yo, you know what it would do to my reputation if anyone knew I was giving my archenemy a pep talk! See around fuzzy and I think you should follow my advice at least you will be more then this pill of misery when we fight again." He said, on his Toad-way of encouraging people, as he was hopping of.

"Hey Todd!" Kurt yelled at him drawing his attention one last time as Toad was looking at him over his shoulder

"What's up, yo?"

"Danke!" Kurt said as he looked at his archenemy hopped off.

-----

Rogue was standing at the shore side of the gardens of the institute watching the waves collapsed against the stone wall. They broke up in million peaces just as _she_ had did.

"_Leave me alone! Don't you get it? I hate you!"  
_"_Stop acting this way Rogue, you don't belong with them."  
_"_You used me!" the teen screamed angry.  
_"_I just gave you a hint the right direction." Mystique said with one hand in her hip and motioning her to calm down with the other.  
_"_Get out of my life, you make me sick!" Rogue yelled furiously.  
__Mystique touched Rogue's arm trying to calm her, Rogue however pulled back immediately "Would you mind if I killed you?" she started "'cause you have hurt me, and yes I minded so stay away form me or I will!" she added treathfully.  
__Mystique drew back "Fine as you wish, I will leave you alone. Bye Rogue."_

"_Bye Rogue_…

………………_Bye_………

…………………………_Rogue…_……

………………………………………_Rogue…_……_"_

"Rogue?" Rogue felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around in shock screaming and pushing forward her ungloved hand "Leave me alone, you have hurt me enough. I can't take it anymore." To her surprise it was Logan who had been calling her. He had grabbed her hand just in time to be sure she didn't touch him. Once she realised what she almost had done she fell on her knees tearfully finally breaking down. Logan knelt beside her putting a arm around her "You okay kid?" he started.

"Yes." Rogue answered holding back her tears while putting her glove back on.

"Wait let me help you get up." Logan said offering her his hand.

"I can walk alone, I need no ones help!" Rogue said standing up but almost immediately falling down again. Logan caught her and she started snobbing against his shoulder, being totally wrecked by the fight she had been fighting.

"Shht calm down. I'm here." he said pulling her close in a fatherly hug he knew he couldn't help her and he hated the feeling. He cared a lot for Rogue and he hated the fact that he couldn't protect her form what was happening.

"I can't take it anymore, it's to much I just can take it any more." Rogue started "I always did everything on my own but the weight is just too much, the burden is winning. I feel horrible, I can't think, I can't breath, everything hurts, I hate myself I..I…." she couldn't take it anymore and broke down openly for the first time ever. Logan gave her a tight huge and then pushed her back softly to face her "Hey listen kid, I understand: been there done that. Maybe not exactly the same but I know how it is to suffer." He started shortly as most times when he did actually talk. She looked aside not able to face him, she was acting ridiculous, she had showed her weakness.

"You shouldn't carry this begun alone." Logan continued.

Rogue still didn't look at him.

"I think you should talk to blue boy." Logan fished still keeping his speech short but clear.

Rogue now turned her face to look up at him but still didn't say a word.

"You're both lost, if you keep this up it will eat you from inside. Believe me you won't be able to get much more hurt then you already are, you have nothing else to lose."

"Thanks." she whispered looking him in the eyes now "I guess you're right."

"Hey if you need a teacher to help you to put thing up just let me know." Logan said grinning to cheer her up.

"I think I'll get thing done alone from here, but thanks." Rogue said laughing weakly.

"Speaking of which shouldn't you be at school?" Logan commented raising a eyebrow.

"Thanks for the pep talk, bye Logan." Rogue said waving away the comment and leaving "I have some thing to take care of." she yelled at him while running of.

"Bye kid and good luck." He whispered after her.

------

"You should…"

"I knov!"

"And…"

"I knov."

"How? Who told you? I've been working hours on that pep talk. Who beaded me to it?" Kitty complained as she was running after Kurt. He had skipped the last two hours of school and had still entered the institute later as she had and she wanted to know were he had been. But first of all she had been willing to give him her pep talk of which she had carefully chosen every word after a long consideration. And now somebody else had beaded her to it and she wanted to know who.

"Toad did actually." Kurt answered.

"What? Like you mean Toad from the Brotherhood? Like Toad in Todd Tolansky?" Kitty asked not able to believe it.

"Yeah he did Kittzy. So vould you please stop." Kurt said irritated.

"Yeah sure, but let me get this straight first. Toad form the Brotherhood, like your archenemy who you can hardly face at school with out starting a fight, actually gave you good advice about the situation with Rogue? Like really good advice, not like just kill her and get it over with?"

"Yes he did Kittzy!" Kurt said a bit agitated "and no he didn't suggested me killing her. He said I should talk to her."

"Wow, like who would expect that from that slime ball."

"Your vorst enemy is your best freund." Kurt philosophed not caring lot for the moment about the weird things he said.

"We are like talking about Toad right?!" Kitty said with a nervous giggle.

"I knov it sounds veird, but think about it: you are at your best vhen you face your archenemy. They bring up the best in you!"

"Or the worst." Kitty said trying to point him to the fact that Toad was bad news.

"They make you shov your true colours, and he shoved himself good by this so I guess he's not as bad as he pretends." Kurt explained trying to get Kitty of his back.

"I guess that makes sense." Kitty said doubting, she was not to fond about the idea of Kurt and Toad being 'palls'. "So like what now?" She asked.

"I guess I should talk to her." Kurt said nervously.

"You want me to help you?" Kitty suggested putting a warm hand on his shoulder offering him comfort.

"No...Thanks for the offer but I think I knov the perfect person to help me and she ovns me one." Kurt said as a smile crept on his face and he ported away.

------

**Authors note:** So I hope you guy's enjoyed the second chapter. I know it might be a bit weird with the Toad-Kurt part but I base this idea on the part when Toad and Kurt work together in some episodes like in the end of "the witch, the toad and the wardrobe". I hope I did the Kitty and Toad talk right (the 'yo' and 'like' stuff). Well anyway start guessing how Rogue and Kurt are going to talk to each other, have any idea who Kurt means? Ow and PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: What have you done

**What have you done?!**

"Alright listen I know I've been a bitch, but it just took over. I couldn't help it. The point is I am sorry." Rogue look with a satisfied smile to the thing in front of her. From the corner of her eyes she looked to the mirror. In front of her there was a blue bal pinned on a broomstick and beside her she had positioned a large and long mirror so she could study her movements. The last times she had tried to talk to Kurt she had always messed it up and she didn't want to do that again, this might very well be her last chance. She had practiced and thought over her speech a few times and she was pretty happy about the progress she had made. Now she just stood there looking in the mirror considering if she should ask someone to give his or her opinion first or not. But who would she ask: Logan or Kitty. She knew Logan had experiences with difficult situations and she knew he would be there for her if she needed him but at the other hand maybe his aggressive attitude weren't really ideal for this mission and then there was the fact that Logan wasn't such a talkative person. So even if he knew what to do he probably couldn't explain it. Then there was Kitty. She was Kurt's best friend and knew everything about him but she'd probably hated her right now because she had hurt him and even if Kitty was a lot more talkative she wasn't very good at explanations either. Maybe she should just do it her way, maybe she was just meant to do this alone. Just as usual. The smile left Rogue's face as she kept looking in the mirror with a sad expression, thinking it all over. She just couldn't afford to mess this up. She might not have cared much about losing her mother but she couldn't afford losing her brother.

_"Listen Kurt I really do know what you are going threw we'll both keep looking and we'll find our answers together some day."_

_"Either way sis we're in this together. I mean it Rogue what ever you're going true I'm here for you, okay."_

She shook her head slightly tearing her conscious back to this world? She had made a promise and she wouldn't break it.

---

Kurt had gone to his room immediately after he had met Kitty on this way in. Since he had talked to Toad he had been thinking about a way to talk to Rogue but he had came out blank. Kurt was never too good at the problems talking thing, he was talkative enough but that was just a mask. Of course he was jolly and stuff like that but never less he was very sensitive as well and he didn't like to show that too much. It made him feel so vulnerable. As a helpless prey for a predator. "Damn vere is it?!" he turned all the things in his closed up side down. _What if someone had found it? What if? No it couldn't be…_ Kurt started to panic lightly and kept throwing cloths to all directions. When he had talked to Kitty it had struck him, he knew where he could find the needed support to talk to Rogue. A support that would be unique: someone who would listen and wouldn't interfere, who wouldn't try to stop him who would just be there and that was all he needed. _Yes, founded it_. He had moved it so many times he hadn't been able to remember were he had put it at the end. He carefully picked up a small packaged, which was carefully stuffed in an old paper. He then carefully wrapped the old paper of it and looked at the object with a mixed expression: happiness and grieve. He putted it on his closed and then took a nearby chair and sat on the edge of it leaning backwards looking at the item he had just placed in front of him. "Ich going to talk to her." he started "I'm still angry but their right you knov: I need someone und so does she. You might alvays have though ve didn't but ve do and I do not vant to end like you. I don't vanna be lonely I need her und I know she needs me even if she vill never admit it…So I vill talk to her, you knov first I though I should prepare vhat to say but that von't help it never does. Vhen you think of vhat to say before it just von't be natural and it might not be right vith vhat you feel so I vill just let the vords come. I just needed some moral support that is al." he ended smiling slightly, although it wasn't a happy smile.

---

Rogue was walking down the hallway towards Kurt's room, her hands clenched together while she tried to remember what she was going to say. She was way too nervous and just couldn't think of anything else then of all the possible mistakes she would make. She almost didn't notice it when she arrived. She closed her eyes, breathing in and out a few times. "I can do this, this is no problem." She reasoned with her self. "Ow my god, how is this possible. I fought in battles which could have meant the end of the world and now I'm nervous? This is just simple ridicules. Well here goes nothing." She said as she carefully pushed open the door. _Great I forgot to knock what a terrific start, well too late to go back now._ She silently walked in only now noticing that Kurt was talking to someone or something. She didn't understand what he was saying as he was talking in German. "Eeuuh Kurt." She started.

Kurt who hadn't heard anyone come in had the shock of his life and fell backwards with his chair as he had lost his balance. "Rogue?" he mumbled trying to control his hart beat again. "Vas are you doing here?" too much in a shock to sound angry. "I'm sorry if I scared you I just came to talk to you. But to who were you talking?" she said turning to the desk her eyes widening when she saw what her brother had been talking to. She stood there her jaws open, forgetting why she had even came there in the first place.

"Rogue listen…" Kurt started but she turned to face him, an enraged expression.

"How could you?" she screamed hysterically.

"How could I?" Kurt snapped back his eyes narrowing to her, forgetting all about the apology he had wanted to make.

"You knew what she does to me and after all what happened you still take her in."

"Meine Gott, Rogue get over it!" Kurt snapped angrier then he ever had been. "She's dead, you personally took care of that one, vhy are you afraid of her? She can not hurt you any more."

"Speak for your self!" Rogue snapped having a creepy déjà-vu feeling.

"I am. Cause really Rogue she's not the one causing the problems nov but you." He said accusingly but immediately regretting he had said that.

Rogue looked hurt but her expressions changed, she wasn't about to let herself get that defenceless. "I should have known! You're just like her: a blue freaking demon. It surprises me that you didn't join them?" she yelled to him.

Kurt looked at her in shock but then his eyes narrowed "Ich bin keine demon!" he said "und I vould never have done that."

"You adored her." Rogue shot back tears filling her eyes.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did, you always choice her site, you said we're in this together but you always choice her site."

"I did not. That I'm not of the exact same opinion as you doesn't mean I'm against you. And ve are in this together but really it's really hard if you keep refusing to let anyone in."

"Hell yeah, and most certainly not you." She aimed to push the piece of statue of Mystique to the ground.

"Nein!" Kurt yelled as he pushed her a side before she could damage it and before they knew it them self a fight had start.

---

"Charles, I wanted to talk to you about something." Logan said as he joined Xavier in the living room.

"Ah Logan, of course but you mind if I ask you a question first?"

"Sure what 'ca wanna know?"

"Did you talk to Rogue yet?"

"Yeah, I did actually."

"Perfect, and what did she say?"

"She looked positive enough."

"Great, now let's hope thing go better."

"Can't you just read their minds?"

"Yes I could but that wouldn't help. This is something they have to do on their own."

-Bang-

"What the hell!" Logan ran to the great hall, which led to the garden, his claws extended prepared for what ever would have cause the noise. Xavier following him. Kurt and Rogue came down the stairs fighting and not only with words. Kurt kept teleportating from the one side to the other while Rogue shot fire bolts at him as she had stolen Magma's powers as they had passed her in the hall way.

"What the fuck?" Logan exclaimed watching the fight retiring his claws.

"You know I was on my way to apologizes but hell I'm I glad I didn't, you betrayed me, twice now!" Rogue screamed as the got into a hand-to-hand combat now.

"I betray you?" Kurt dodged a punch "I never did anything to hurt you. You took avay my chances but vorse then that: you just don't care." He continued as he threw her over.

"I don't care?! Now maybe you're right, I don't but maybe that is because your faget mother killed me from the inside and you were just watching at the side line." Rogue screamed tears in her eyes while she was shooting magma. "_Would you mind if hurt you_."

"_Would you mind if I tried to?_" was the respond she got followed by a kick.

"_Turning into my worst enemy._"

"That's it!" a voice broke in. Rogue and Kurt felled themselves been lift up, floating in the air unable to move.

"That has been quite enough!" the professor said.

"Talking about quite a brother sister fight." Logan commented taking out a cigar.

"He's not my brother." Rogue spat.

"I vouldn't vant to be either." Came the immediate reply.

"Now calm down children we're going to have a nice little talk." Xavier continued.

A second after he had said it a bunch of the students came in looking panicked, Scott at the head of the group carring an unconscious Amara in his arms.

"Sorry professor but we heard a noise and came to see, what happened? Is the brotherhood attacking?" Scott said not noticing Kurt and Rogue. "I found Amara uncurious in the hallway, I guess an intruder must haven taken her down."

"Don't worry Scott the situation is under control now. And you don't have to worry about Amara she will be quite fine. You can bring her to Hank and leave her in his care. I have some urgent things to do and if Rogue and Kurt don't mind I would appreciate it if they joined me. Logan can I count on you take care of this mess."

"Consider it taken care of." Logan growled.

"Good. Now let's go we have some work to do." Xavier continued as he led the way to his office followed by Kurt and Rogue. None of both said a word or even dare looking at each other.

---

Kitty had been standing at the end of the group of students and even if she was the one most at the back she had been the only to notice Kurt and Rogue hanging in the air there faces wet with tears shooting dead glares at each other.

"I knew advice from the Toad could never be a good one." She mumbled to herself feeling guilty. When she saw them and the professor leave she quickly tried to run after them. No one paid attention to her they were all to worried for Amara, not even having a clue what was really happening. If she was quick she could phrase into the closed of the professor unseen and follow the conversation. _This is going like great! _She thought but then she felt a hand grab her.

"Were do you think you're going half pint?" a voice growled.

"Ow well quite a funny story actually, I just simply want to use the bad room."

"And after all these years that you live here you aren't aware of the fact that the bad room is on the other side of the house?" Logan said lifting a brow.

"Ow now that you mention it." Kitty said in a nervous chuckle. When she saw that Logan wasn't buying it she left just passed the act. "Alright you like totally caught me." She confessed. "It were Rogue and Kurt fighting right?"

Logan looked at her "Why would you think that half pint?"

"Ow come on mister Logan we both know them a bit better then that don't you think. I just wanted to go to them, like give them some moral support"

A small smile appeared on his face now "You're a good friend Kitty but I'm afraid that this is one they have to do on their own." He said as he posed a hand on her shoulder.

Kitty sighted "I know, but it's just…you know. It's like so hard to see them suffer like that."

"I know half pint but in this battle they have to help themselves." As he saw Kitty's disappointed face he added. "If you want to help them you can help me come up with a good explanation for this mess. All they need right now is everybody's comment!"

Kitty grinned lightly "Alright, what do you think of something with sales in the mall and aliens?"

---

Silent…. That was all there was: silent tears and pain cutting true the uncountable silent. Rogue sat on the large sofa her arms wrapped around her, her make-up spread over her face because of the tears. Her eyes dazzled not seeing anything. She did not care for anything right now, she just wanted to sleep. A long, dreamless sleep, a sleep that would refresh her, make it able to breath again.

Kurt was sitting on the other chair, and suddenly finding his shoes the most interesting thing in the whole wide world. He quickly whipped away his tears, wondering if Rogue had cried as well. He hadn't seen it, he had seen nothing, blinded by his own tears. He trembled for a moment, had gravity always been so heavy? He felt like some unseen force was trying to squash him making it unable for him to breath, to think.

"Are you two calmed down a bit now?" the professor asked after a long silent. There was not the slightest sign of respond. "Are you both alright? No wounds?" he tried again. Still no motion. Xavier wrapped his hands together in front of his head he had bow down after a while he looked up again. "Alright listen you two. We've tried to let you do it your own way, not putting any pressure on you at all but this can not be left like this." He started looking at them. They both dully looked at him still not dearing to face each other. "Listen Rogue, Kurt it hurts me see you like this and not only me. The others are greatly concerned for you as well. Beside you are hurting other this way as well."

"I…I'm sorry professor." Rogue said hoarsely referring to Amara. "I didn't meant to hurt her."

"That is the least of our worries Rogue. Amara will be alright but I expect you to apologies."

She nodded dully.

"But you two are my greatest concern right now, I can't take it to see my X-Men like this so why won't we 3 talk? I'm sure we could work it all out." He said mildly smiling warmly to both of them. For a few more moments there was a silent.

"_What have you done_?" Kurt asked out of the blue looking up at Rogue.

Rogue looked at him but didn't know what to say, sitting there biting her lip. Kurt didn't looked pleased at all that she didn't respond and continued with a hard but yet trembling voice.

"_I know I'd better stop trying, you know that there's no denying, I won't show mercy on you now_."

"_I know I should stop believing, I know that there's no retrieving, it's over now._"

"_What have you done_…"

"There's a cures on me." Rogue responded in a whisper looking to the ground.

"No, _there's a curs between us, between me and you_." he repeated as he stood up turning his back to her ready to leave.

"_I've been waiting for someone like you but now you're slipping away_." Rogue managed to say, her voice trembling but clear. She looked up at him her eyes wet with tears again.

"_Why, why does faith make us suffer_." She continued.

"I wish you had aloud me to save you." Kurt answered and ported away.

---

---

**Authors note:** This chapter is bases on the song "What have you done" of "Within Temptation ", the lyrics I used during this chapter don't belong to me but to Within Temptation.

About the little 'v' accent thing: I asked my teacher German (and yes she is a real German) about the 'v' at the end of the word. I know (some) Germans will say knoW if they are familiar with English but still it isn't wrong nor fake if you change the end w into a 'v' for the accent. When people speak a languish that isn't their own they often fall back into there old habits. And I know what I'm of speaking believe me. You can find e.g. with a lot of other languishes as well from as well their way of pronouncing things as the words and sentences they use. E.g. is that some French speaking people often roll with the 'r' or have a special 'g' with the 'w'-'v' thing it is just the same it is not about replacing the letter but how you pronouns it. But to have everybody happy I'll put in both know and knov.

Again about the German: I know I wrote that Rogue didn't understand what Kurt said because it's in German. I didn't actually translated it to German because it was too long (and I'm too lazy '.) So I just used some German words in it, here's the translation for who needs it.

ich I ; und and ; vas (not written this way but pronounced) ; Meine Gott my god ; Ich bin keine demon I'm not a demon ; nein no.

Now that all that is settled: I sincerely hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for those who were expecting that they would make up so soon you'll have to wait a little longer for that one. I also wanted you guys to know that I planned a Pietro Wanda chapter some were in the near future. PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Chap 4: Gone

**Gone  
**It was past midnight. 1 O'clock to be exactly. Outside the night was freezing in during the early spring. The X-Mason was covert in Darkness as everybody slept peacefully. Well almost everybody. Rogue lay in her bed motionless her eyes wide open starring into the darkness. It was just impossible to sleep for her. Not because she wasn't tired but because she didn't dear closing here eyes out of fear that she would fall a sleep and that nightmares would pursuit her once more. Causing her to wake up even more tired then when she had went to bed. Then she decided to take the risk and closed her eyes for a moment. Not to catch any sleep but just to be able to give her eyes a rest while she taught some things over. Since the fight with Kurt no body had seen him anymore. He had ported to his room and locked himself up refusing to react to anyone. Rogue had practically done the same: she had gone to the hospital wing to check and apologize to Amara. Which had proven itself quite easy but as apologize to Kurt wasn't she hadn't had any other choice then just go up to her room as well. She had lay there the entire day acting as if she was a sleep. She opened her eyes again and peeked at the bed at the other side of the room. Kitty looked sound a sleep. Slowly and careful not to make any noise Rogue stood up and tiptoed to the door. Then she headed to the bad room to take a cold shower. Once washed, dressed and ready with her make-up she silently headed to Kurt room. She softly knocked. Once again this was madness, apologize in the middle of the night. 'Well timing doesn't matter' she told herself and gave the door another soft knock but there was still no answer. Rogue carefully started to open the door peeking into the dark room. She slowly walked in closing the door behind her again. Then she carefully started to make her way to his bed and sat at the end. "Um Kurt we need to talk. I…I'm sorry and…"she had started with out daring to look at the bed but there came not the slightest respond. This couldn't be normal, even if he ignored her or wasn't awake she should at least hear him breath. "Kurt?" she asked again. Still no respond. She stood up and took away the blanket revealing an empty bed (expect for the pillows to make the effect that is). She quickly looked around the room once and turned back to the bed feeling with her hands till she reached a small lamp beside the bed. She turned it on, finally being able to see what she was doing. She looked at the bed and putted her hand on it. "It's cold…" she muttered to herself. This could only mean that he hadn't went to bed at all that night. She looked at the pillows again and this time her eye fell upon a small note. She quickly grabbed it and started reading. 

_Dearest family and friends,_

_When you find this note I'll already be far away. Please don't look for me. I know you might not agree with my dissections and I'm sorry if I cause any of you any kind of pain but this is my dissection and frankly I don't care whether you agree with it or not. This is something I need to do alone. I needed to get away from here. I do not know if I will ever come back, to be honest for the moment I don't really know anything for sure. Anyway I do care a lot for all of you, lots of love_

_Kurt._

_p.s. Please hand the sealed envelop to Rogue._

Rogue looked at the letter in disbelieve and read it over and over again. She couldn't believe he had actually left. Her first idea was to run to the professor and go search for Kurt all together but something stopped her. This was all her fault. She had to fix it. She took out the sealed envelop and looked at it. It looked so official at the out side yet when she opened it there was just a small little piece of paper with just a few words on.

_Don't blame yourself. I'm sorry and I love you sis._

By now Rogues eyes were wet with tears. She sat down on the bed numbly sitting there for motionlessly for a while. When she had finally got a grip again she hurried to Kurt's desk and started writing something on a piece of paper quickly.

_I guess the letter of Kurt says enough and there is no need for me to explain. Don't worry._

_p.s. don't bother to look for the sealed letter I have it._

Rogue walked back to the bed putting both letter on the pillow again and putting the other letter in her pocket. Then she just walked out of the room, out of the mason, out of that live…

---------

"OUT OF THE WAY YO!" a panicked voice squalled. Todd was hopping for his life with Rogue on his heals as they dashed into the Brotherhood house.

"What the…?" Pietro started as he came out of the kitchen to look what was happening. "Rogue?" he exclaimed in surprised as he saw her, unable to finish his sentence. Rogue pushed her ungloved hand into his face as she passed. Draining his power before the situation caught up with him. As Rogue speeded after Toad now Pietro fell unconscious, being caught by a very confused Fred just before he hit the ground. Wanda walked in as well by now "Pietro?" she asked very confused and helped him up again as he was slowly regaining conscious again.

Meanwhile upstairs Todd found himself in a very unfortunate and uncomfortable situation. Being pinned against the wall with Rogue right in front of him as she was waving an ungloved hand. "Listen up, you know what this means right!" she started waving her hand in front of his face with out waiting for an answer. "If you don't tell me what I want to know I will do it the hard way and just take it got it?!"

"Yeah sure, pretty clear yo!" Todd responded nervously, unable to wriggle away.

"Were is he?"

"Huh? Who do you mean yo?" Todd asked rather confused. 'What the hell was going on?'

"Don't play games with me!" Rogue said pushing her hand in front of his face "Neither of us wants me to do this but if you don't tell I'll just take your memories and put you in a coma, if not even more!" she said threatening starting at him as a predator to his prey.

"Like really Rogue I'll be happy to tell you, but would it hurt to be more specific about what you want?" Todd said glaring at her hand nervously. He hated it when Rogue drained his power, afterwards you felt as if you had been drunk: not able to walk a straight line, head ache, no energy.

"Nightcrawler, Kurt!" Rogue snapped.

"What? How am I supposed to know?"

"You talked to him." Yes he did, she was sure he had. She had heard Kitty say it when she thought Rogue had been a sleep.

"Yo so doesn't mean I'm his bloody babysitter." The Todd protested.

"Alright I warned you!" Rogue said moving closer with her hand with a set cold-blood expression on her face.

"Wait no!" Todd mumbled trying to move out of he reach "I'm not lying yo. I don't know where the hell that guy is."

Rogue how ever didn't listen and pushed her hand forwards but something caught her arm before she could reach Todd.

"Let go of me immediately or this time I'll give you more then a little bit dizziness." She said snappy staring daggers at Pietro who had zapped beside her, stopping her.

"Now wait!" he said motioning her to calm down.

She looked at his impatient while Todd at the other hand looked at him confused but yet terribly great full. Meanwhile all the other Brotherhood members had gathered in the room as well looking confused, having no clue what was going on.

"I can help you." Pietro said still keeping a firm hold of Rogue but ready to run as well.

Rogue looked confused now as well. 'How would he be able to help her? Of all people?'

"Just leave him alone he doesn't know a thing, he never does! But I can help you find the fuzz bal if you want." Pietro repeated.

"Why would you…" she started and then looked as if something had hit her "I swear if you did anything to him." She said letting go of Todd, who quickly hopped off great fully as Rogue was concentrated her wrath on Pietro now instead.

"I swear I didn't do a thing. Just ask the others: none of us have left the house since yesterday evening."

"He's right!" Lance said speaking for the first time as he looked at Rogue confused.

"Why would you be able to help me then?" Rogue asked suspicious. 'What if Magneto had something to do with it? And Pietro knew? Ow she'd kill him.'

"I'm can't promise anything but I'm pretty sure I know how to find him." Pietro said simply.

"So basically you're wasting my time" Rogue said rolling her eyes.

"Listen do you want to find the fuzz bal or not?" Pietro simply offered with a high air full of annoyance.

"Yeah, alright then." Rogue said rather hastily this time.

"Good girl!" Pietro started "Com'on then lets go." He continued and went for the stairs.

"Wait, can't you just tell me?" Rogue asked not looking forwards at spending too much time with the speed demon (who did his name honour).

"No." Pietro said with his same air, dripping of a huge ego.

"I hope for you Pietro that you're not playing a game." Rogue said stern.

"Trust me I have better things to do, so just be great full and follow!" he snapped while going down he stairs leaving the others members of the hood stunned.

Once Reality had caught up to them a bit again, Wanda quickly ran after him and Rogue and quickly grabbed her brother's upper arm, stopping him.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"What are you up to this time Pietro?" she whispered to him glaring at Rogue once.

"What ever I'm doing is non of you business." He snapped back trying to pull away his arm from Wanda's steel grip.

"Excuse use for a moment!" Wanda said dragging Pietro to the kitchen as they passed by.

But before Wanda was even able to say a word Pietro started talking at super speed. "Listen-Wanda-I-don't-know-what-got-into-you-and-frankly-I don't-really-care-either-for-the-moment-so-if-you'll-excuse-me! Seeyou!" he said pushing her out of the way and went back to the hall. Wanda was furious. No one, NO ONE acted that way to her and most certainly not that little brat of a brother of hers. She followed him ready to hex him but Pietro wasn't about to give her any opportunities. He picked up Rogue and zipped off.

------

"The Acolytes base?" Rogue said as Pietro let her down on her feet in the snow. She quickly took of her gloves ready to fight "I knew I shouldn't trust you!" she hissed.

"Listen I'm trying to help you!" Pietro said quickly zipping behind her to avoid her hands touching him.

"By delivering me to your father?" Rogue said still trying to take him out as she kept glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

"He's not even there, he's somewhere taking care of his own business." Pietro said hiding behind a tree.

Rogue looked confused "So why are we here then." She asked.

"Listen I think I know were fuzzy has run of to or better even: ported off to. But I don't know the exact location. I know my dad knows it though and I'm sure it'll be on his database." He explained coming out of his hiding place.

"What about Magneto's lackey's?" Rogue asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Listen do you prefer searching him for years or just quickly pick up some information and I'll zip you were you have to be and things can be over in a few hours." he offered rather annoyed.

"Alright." She said motioning him to calm down "No reason to get all worked up. So you do know how to get to the information?"

"No, but his lackey's do." He said careless.

"What but?" 'What game is that idiot playing?'

"John owns me one." he started "Pyro" he added at her slight confused look. "And from what I heard Gambit won't be bothering you, not on a enemy kinda way anyway!" he continued giving her a look she whished she would never have to see again. "and Piotr won't be a problem either."

"That leaves two." Rogue said sceptical.

"Magneto took Mastermind along and Sabertooth has been wondering of again from what I heard. So ready to give it a shot!" Pietro asked looking VERY annoyed by now.

"Yeah!" Rogue said "Let's get this over with."

---

St.John Allerdyce, a.k.a. Pyro was finishing his patrol in the metal hallways of the Acolyte base. Well patrol?! That was a pretty big word, actually it just meant: well, wandering in the base till you died of boredom. It was either that or die at the hand of Magneto who got furious because Pyro had decide he rather started creating some havoc again then just die of boredom. A certain doom was linked at being an Acolyte anyway so why even care, you got used to it. After being threatened with an extreme painful death daily (or after having to suffer the attempt to) it started to loose its charm. So Pyro was just 'patrolling' around while flickering with a lighter and occasionally mumbling something or making rude gestures or funny faces to a surveillance camera as he passed.

"Hey firefly!" a voice sounded behind him suddenly. Pyro spun around his lighter already open as he shot flames at the two figures. If it hadn't been for Pietro's incredible speed, both he and Rogue would have been toasts. Pietro had gripped Rogue immediately after he noticed what Pyro was going to do and had ran them out of reach of the flames.

"Idiot!" Pietro grumbled at the Pyromaniac who got tiered out of his maniacal laughing as he only now recognized the voice. He stopped shooting flames and looked a bit surprised at Pietro and the sheila. "Idiot?" he repeated in a mumbled "Better watch it!" he just said grinning evilly again. "You wouldn't want to have red hair in place of silver would you? Although oi think it'll be a great improve." he asked laughing at his own comments "So what do you want Pietro?" he continued then more seriously.

"I need you to do something for us. Who's all here by the way?" Pietro added just to be sure.

"Why would oi do anything for you?" St.John asked as he putted away his lighter and kept his eyes locked on Rogue.

"You own me one John!" Pietro said coldly.

John looked away from Rogue and to Pietro with a thinking expression. "Sorry mate can't remember anything." He said grinning.

"I'll tell Wanda!" Pietro said with an equal evil grin.

John's expression changed immediately. "Ow that!" he mumbled to himself and Rogue was convinced she saw him blush slightly. "What do you want?" the Acolyte asked sounding rather annoyed.

"Who's all here?" Rogue spoke for the first time. She knew that Pietro had already sworn that the three were the only one but she wanted to play safe.

John looked at Rogue again and kept starring at her for a while with an odd expression. "Just the Cajun, Pete and oi." He said after a while. "Mags and Mastermind left for some business and Sabertooth is out doing cat things or pervy stuff either way believe moi you don't want to know!"

Pietro just ignored the last comment, as it was clear to everybody that you would indeed not want to know Sabertooth's occupations in his free time. "You're gonna do us a service John. We need some information." Pietro said.

"Wow mate oi rather not go there." John said rather quickly. "That are dangerous things you're about to ask." He said looking slightly worried but his curiously seem to win the better half of him. "But what kinda information were you thinking of?"

"An old location of an old hide out of my dad." Pietro said casually.

"Hum, oi dunno mate." John said doubtfully. "Why?"

"None of you're business." Pietro snapped.

"Listen oi'm not just gonna give you any info just like that. And leave along at a X-sheila!" he said pointing to Rogue. "Magneto'll kill moi!"

"It's no information we're gonna use." Rogue reassured him.

"Then why do you wanna know?" 'Damn that guy was smarter then he looked like.'

"It's personal stuff." Rogue said rather snappy. As if she was going to tell her privat live to and Acolyte, leave along the craziest one.

John however didn't look like he was just going to give them what they wanted with out making them suffering at least a bit, as he staid in a stubborn silent.

"I'm searching for someone that ran of. Someone who is very important for me, please." It was out before she knew. 'I'm more desperate then I though' she thought to herself. 'Begging at an Acolyte. Just as they would show any pity. Well at least it isn't the Cajun.' She though with relief 'At least I get to keep a bit dignity.'

John looked at her intensely for a moment with a very odd expression. Not one of his usual crazy ones but one that gave Rogue the feeling he looked rather sad. "Com'on oi'll ask the others." He said after a while as he led the way to the living room. After a few minutes they arrived and John entered at first.

"And Johnny what was it?" a familiar voice asked. Rogue looked over John's shoulder seeing the Cajun sitting at a table not bothering to look up, as he was concentrated on a card game.

"You're never gonna guess." John said as he walked in motioning the two younger teens to follow.

Remy and Piotr both looked up curiously now looking surprised at Pietro and Rogue. "Cherie?" Remy said rather doubtful looking surprised towards the weird duo as John joined his friends. "What are you doing here?" he continued, once he was over the surprise effect, with his usual smooth voice again.

"They want us to give them some information." John explained sitting down beside Remy in the sofa.

"Information?" the other two said looking very interesting by now. Remy stood up walking up to Rogue. Pietro had take place on a chair by now looking at them bemused

"What kinda information cherie?" he asked getting closer while circling her for observation. He couldn't leave such a great flirting chance a side, could he.

"None of your business swamp rat!" Rogue responded, getting in their usual flirt attitude.

Remy grinned "Ahah, Remy and his friends are risking a lot by even letting you enter so we won't just help you if we don't know why." he said while receiving agreeing nods and 'oi's' and 'da's' from the other two.

Rogue sighed she didn't wanted to talk about it to her friends, leave along to her enemies. But they all just stood there doing nothing waiting for Rogue to speak. Glaring at them angry, particular at Pietro and Remy, she started. "Someone I care for ran off because of me and I need to make it up again but I don't know were that person is!" All eyes were focused on her. "The thing is speedy there claims that he knows were but he doesn't has the specific coordinates so that's why we're here!" she finished moody.

"So blue boy and you are having a crises." Remy concludes, sitting down again.

"Let moi guess: about Mystique right?!" John filled in while playing with a lighter.

Rogue looked stunned at them.

"He's your brother and he is the only one who could get that far away in such a short time and be that hart to trace." Remy explained at her expression.

"And you don't agree about your mom!" John added "so it's pretty obvious."

Rogue was perplexed: her enemies knew her better then her friends. That was odd, very odd.

"But we'll help you cherie." Remy said smiling while looking in her in the eyes. And it took Rogue a lot of focus to keep concentrating on her brother and not to start starring at the Cajun.

"Com'on we'll go and check the database of Magneto for the location that you seek." Piotr said, speaking for the first time while he was standing up and led them to the control room.

"Hum, I hate to interrupt but isn't the control room that way?" Pietro said as he noticed they weren't really taking anything like a short cut.

"Yes, but we take the longer way." Piotr said ignoring him as much as possible.

"Why?" Pietro asked as he suddenly stood at his side with a small gust of wind.

"Because that way we'll have to change less surveillance camera's." Remy said noticing his Russian comrade uncomfortablility to talk when there were strangers.

"What?" Rogue asked curiously.

"We're not suppose to help you and if Magneto finds out what we're about to do we'll be punished, badly." John said shivering at the thought.

"If he wouldn't just kill us at the spot that is." Remy added exchanging glares with his three friends. "So we have to cover it up and take care of what the surveillance cameras have on it." He finished.

"How are you supposed to do that?" Rogue asked as she rather start to think those three Acolytes weren't all that bad. Actually she liked them, especially Remy but she wasn't likely to ever admit that. She didn't even dare admitting it to herself.

"Simple trick of Remy's and sometimes Pyro'll just burns them down." Piotr said.

"Burn down, subtle!" Pietro commented rolling his eyes.

"We just say John and Remy got in a battle again. Happens all the time." Piotr added as the two other Acolytes shot each other mischievous grins.

By now they had arrived at the corner were behind the control room was. "John do Remy a pleasure and do you magic." He said grinning.

"Sure mate!" John said as he ran in front followed by a lot of swearing of Gambit and then he stared sending flames in the air making on of the reaching and blowing up the surveillance camera nearby. "Taken care of mate!" John said as he was laughing like a maniac and looking very pleased at the flames that were still roaring for a while before making them die again. Remy walked to the door and started picking the lock and in less then a minute he stood up again holding the door open to let them in.

"Happy I don't live in the same house as you do swamp rat!" Rogue commented with a grin as he demonstrated his talent.

"You know you love Remy, cherie!" Remy shot back grinning broadly as they entered as last while Piotr was already searching the files.

"I can't find it!" he said after a while still analysing the documents on the screen.

"What? Let Remy try!" Remy said taking his place.

"I look under all his hide outs but not one in Germany." Piotr said looking along over Remy's shoulder.

"What about secret bases?" Remy suggested as he started to look. "Merde!" he mumbled after a few minutes.

"What?" Rogue said rather taken of off guard because of the French.

"Means he can't find it Sheila!" John said from beside her, as he had learnt a few words French during the time he had been living with the Cajun.

"Anybody else has a idea?" Remy asked looking up.

"What about an old house were he used to live?" Pietro said.

"Old house? Mags used to live in Germany?"

"Yeah. I very vague remember a picture of Wanda our Father and me in Germany when we were kids. "

"I'll try" Gambit said opening a lot of files "J'y crains. I don't seem to find anything in Germany."

"What about the background of Mystique? Raven Darkholm" Rogue said leaning beside him to see the screen.

Remy resumed the search.

"You're only 20?" Rogue asked suddenly.

"Quoi?" Remy asked slightly confused.

Rogue pointed at the other files he was quickly passing, containing all the possible information about the Acolyte members.

"Yes." He said shortly continuing the search. "It only says she use to live in Germany but not were, sorry." Just when they were all about to give up John came up with an idea "Hey mate try evil genius laboratories in other countries." He said leaning over at Remy's other side.

"All right but Remy doubt that it's gonna be any better" the Cajun said checking the labo's. "Merde, Remy can't get in. We need a pass word."

"Try bucket head!" John said while he giggled.

"Any other less amusing but better suggestions?" Remy asked with out even trying.

"You don't know the pass word?" Rogue asked slightly perplexed.

"No, Magneto doesn't want us to know those things." Remy said rather grimly now.

"Those things?" Rogue questioned, knowing that her sympathy was leaving her.

"His experiments."

"Just when I was about to think I might like you guys I am starting to doubt again." Rogue said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Listen we rather not know about them either."

Rogue gave him a 'what-ever, I'm-not-buying-it!' glares.

"We think Magneto does experiments on mutants or at least did."

"But you're not sure." Pietro buzzed in slightly defending his father.

"But as good as." John joined in again.

"Remy is sure he did. He does some on us as well but less dangerous ones as he need us." Remy said with a disgusted expression.

"He experiments on you?"

"No, on our mutation."

"Taking our DNA: blood samples, hair samples even saliva." John explained.

"Mental test." Piotr said with a hard expression.

"Unpleasant mental test." John said.

"Things like that. But we're sure he did far more worse things to other but he doesn't want us to know." Remy said clearly deciding that he and his team-mates didn't want to talk about it.

"Why? Is he afraid you would fight back otherwise." Rogue asked ignoring Pietro's disapproval glares.

Remy and John fell into a odd kinda silents so Piotr spoke up this time "He's rather afraid that he would have to kill us because we don't agree and then do everything himself, then that he's afraid of us."

"So anybody any idea?" John said suddenly, clearly eagerly to change the subject.

They were all silent.

"Hey wait you said Germany lab right?" Rogue asked suddenly as an idea struck her.

"Oui."

"Like in a old castle? Kinda Frankenstein, Dracula?"

"Probably."

"I remember Wolverine went to that place ones. I saw it in a dream, kinda freak. A place Dracula woud love."

"With the X-jet?" Remy said, as he seemed to be filled with hope again.

"Yeah, but what would that help?"

Remy suddenly started closing all other files and open something titles X information and then he opened a file titled 'Xjet'. "When was that flight?" he asked.

"You have information about us?" Rogue asked suddenly feeling pissed.

"So do you about us." Remy said slightly amused.

"But not all your trips everywhere with you shinny metal orbs" she said eyeing them suspicious.

"I think Mystique brought that information." Remy said just looking at the flights to Germany. "Remy thinks he found it. There have been 5 flights to Germany with the X-jet. 3 to the same location. Do you recognize any of the addresses cherie?"

"Yes that's Kurt's home town." Rogue said pointing to the three times reappearing name.

"Then it has to be the third location." John suddenly. They turned around to see John and Piotr leaning over a book "According to this atlas the fifth destination is somewhere in a big town with no fortes around so there won't be any place to put a castle of Frankstein unnoticeable. The third and the one that comes back 3 times are relatively close to each other. The third destination is one in the middle of the woods so it is the most likely place for the castle."

"You mean the Dracula lab isn't on the map? Aren't such a big things supposed to be on the maps?" Pietro asked, not that he really cared.

"It's a secret lab for a reason." Piotr pointed out.

Remy printed the coordinates handing them to Rogue. "Follow these coordinates and you should be pretty close. We can't do more."

"So we'll have to look for the place our self."

"Oui, I am afraid of it."

"Not necessarily. Gimme the coordinates." John said still hanging over the atlas with Piotr.

"I think I found it!" Piotr said as John noted it at the back of the paper.

Remy and Rogue bowed over the book curiously as well now.

"It is the most likely place for if we think about your description: forest, river, hill, ect..." He said motioning to the map and handing the paper back.

Rogue looked at the paper and showed it at Pietro "You think you can find it Speedy?"

"Sure!" he said slightly insulted preparing to leave.

"Hey would you guys like a bite before you leave?" Piotr asked out of the blue.

"No, but I could use a bathroom." Rogue admitted, as this was going to be a long day she could just as well go prepared.

"Follow me!" Piotr said as he leaded her away.

"We're gonna delete the history of the search we just did!" the others said. Once Piotr and Rogue had disappeared Remy took Pietro by his collar pushing him against the wall as John closed the door and joined Remy by his side with out a word.

"If she ends up hurt Magneto won't be able to protect you!" Remy hissed "Why are you helping her?"

Pietro looked a bit shocked as the two Acolytes just attacked him.

"Why does everybody keeps thinking I'm trapping her?" he complained, "Beside I could ask you the same question." Pietro grumbled after it.

"We have ours. But we didn't do anything now, did we? And Remy doubts you won't so: why are you helping?" he asked again as John had a quite meaningful grin on his face at the 'we'.

"I just want to help her." Pietro started "She reminds me of Wanda." He added in a whisper as if that explained it all. Remy still looked kinda suspicious but John laid a hand on his shoulder giving him a look that Pietro didn't quite understand. But Remy never less let go of him "Just make sure she'll be alright!" Remy said as they left and joined Rogue and Piotr at the door of the base.

"Well good luck!" John said grinning.

"We did all we could cherie but feel free to drop by when ever you like, Remy wouldn't mind!" Remy said grinning charmingly while kissing her gloved hand at which Rogue just rolled here eyes but not attempting to chase him away either.

"I hope you find your brother" Piotr said truthfully as he knew the pain of missing your family the best of the entire Acolyte.

"Ready?" Pietro asked impatient.

"Yes!" Rogue said, as he was about to pick her up.

"Ow and guys, I never though I would say this but you're okay. I own you one so if you ever get a change of heart you're welcome at the X-Men I'll make sure of it. Thanks" she said and the next moment she and the speed demon had disappeared.

------

**Author's note:**Sorry I just couldn't resist, I just had to put in a bit Acolyte in it. Sorry if the accents are lousy: I don't really know how to make Johns or Piotr and well for Remy's I just putted in some French. (It just a cured to me as well that I never putted in an accent for Rogue, well I'm just too lazy to start with it now. And I don't really think I would be good at it either.) I'm sorry for Nightcrawler fans but you'll have to wait a little longer. I can tell you that the next chapter will be a small PietroxWanda tribute (you'll get why when the time comes) but don't worry after that we'll get back at the RoguexKurt thing. Anyway sorry it took so long to upload but I was busy and I had a writer's block. And sorry if this chap is a bit long (longest I ever written I think). XD Anyway I hope you forgive me and please REVIEW.


End file.
